Kiyoko Hoshizorako
Kiyoko Miyako Hoshizorako is a new OC created by Me(Jlamour) for Kira Kira Precure ala mode. Kiyoko is Friendly, R-B Lover, Loyal and free like a "penguin " Due to her personaility. Kiyoko seems to have the ability to read people's minds. Her Precure alter ego is Cure Fundae/ Cure Dounut, Who represents Sundae's/ Donuts and penguins, Her theme color is Cyan/ Dark blue and Cyan(Ombre) ____________________________________________________________________________ APPEARANCE In her civilian form, Kiyoko has black hair straight with her bangs in the front of her hair with a white highlight at the right(Which describes she's a moonflower).Her casual outfit is a Short sleeved white shirt that says in Black bold italics "Penguins for life!!" Wears Penguin printed shorts(Mid length), Finally her shoes are galaxy shoes. CURE FUNDAE / CURE DONUT Her hair is basically the same, She has White wings, her Precure outfit is Pastel blue and white and wears Galaxy shoes than black and white shoes. In Cure donut's Appearance, She has Big white wings on her back, Her Precure outfit is A dark blue ombre and still wears Galaxy shoes with White wings outside of her shoes. IDOL She wears a black shirt that says in white bold Italics " Penguins x pegasus", Wears Pineapple printed shorts(Mid-length) and wears Pegasus printed shoes with a Galaxy background. PRIPARA COORDS * Starry Inspiraton Coord * Cool Rain Coord PRIPARA CYALUME COORDS * Starry Bravery Cyalume Coord * Rainy Night Coord ____________________________________________________________________________ PERSONAILITY Kiyoko is friendly, loyal, R-B Lover and Free like a "penguin", despite her Inspiring Personaility. Kiyoko seems to have the ability to read people's minds. ☀ Brave and Inspiring young girl coming from Super rich family, Kiyoko dreams of Being an idol, She effortlessly attracts others to her due to her Inspiring. Because of her Brave personality, She is also extremely easily Inspiring and Strong by new things she discovers in the world around her. Although Kokoro has the optimism and charm of a natural leader, she is also quite scatterbrained and ditzy, and would not be able to get much done without the others in the group helping her. She also has said that she doesn't know what it feels like to be sad, didn't know what stress was until Marina told her1 and always does her best to combat any kind of negative feelings. ______________________________________________________________________________ RELATIONSHIP(S) Tategami Aoi: Aoi is her Childhood friend, When Kiyoko was little she dosen't know how to play the keytar, Aoi teached her how to play the keytar. After these childhood years, She became a keytar Electro-pop idol star because she was inspired by Aoi. They became Best friends(Or BFF's) They tend to already have a Crush on eachother. Arisugawa Himari: Himari was also her Childhood Friend, She stood up Himari for the bullies who call her a "Failure" when she was little, When (young) Kiyoko left the playground for the last day she says to Himari that she will always be there for her, They became Best friends. _____________________________________________________________________________ CURE FUNDAE/ CURE DONUT "With Bravery and Freedom, Let's. La. Mix it all up! Cure Fundae/Cure Donut Is Ready to Serve!!" (`Yūki to jiyū o motte, Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua fundae/ kyuadōnatsu! ! Dekiagari!!) Cure Fundae/Cure donut is the alter ego of Kiyoko who is represented by Sundae's/ Donuts and Penguins. In this form, She can freeze villians and she can fly. She also has invisibility, Invincibility, and speed. POWERS/ ATTACKS * Donut Glazer * Ice cream Illusion(Candy rod) * Ice cream sandwich Bat ____________________________________________________________________________________ ETYMOLOGY Kiyoko means Pure, clean Miyako means beautiful night child Hoshizorako means Starry sky Child Therefore her name is Pure/ clean Beautiful Night starry sky child Which inspires her personaility. ____________________________________________________________________________ SONGS AND DUETS * Soul believer(Duet with Aoi) * Pastel blue Sky��Freedom (Original Duet with Aoi) * Carmel��Custard��Penguins(Orginal Duet with Himari) ________________________________________________________________________________ TRIVIA * Her Birthday is on June 26, meaning her zodiac "Cancer". * She is the first brown girl to be a precure/ Appear in Kira Kira precure ala mode. * She is a Haitian- American. * She can speak Full English, but A little Japanese. * She is an idol in America. * She went on vacation in Ichigozaka, She will leave when her parents made their decision. * She is a moonflower like Hanazuki. * Her white highlight in her hair can change color when she Expresses her full emotion. * Kiyoko's favorite subject is Astronomy * Kiyoko's school is Starry Night Academy * Kiyoko's favorite season is summer * Kiyoko is a stargazer. __________________________________________________________________________________ REFRENCE https://pripara.fandom.com/wiki/Nino_Nijiiro#Personality ____________________________________________________________ VOICE DETAIL(HER CRYSTAL ANIMAL)(Human) https://youtu.be/zHsLLyTEeoU?t=303 https://youtu.be/zHsLLyTEeoU ______________________________________________________________________ (SONG) VOICE DETAIL(KIYOKO): https://youtu.be/QIdOsutyjgM?t=62 ____________________________________________________________________ VOICE DETAIL(KIYOKO) (ENG) https://youtu.be/o3et3bpa7Mw _____________________________________ CRYSTAL ANIMAL She has a black and white penguin who has a "little bit different personality" than Kiyoko, The penguin is Mellow, Happy-go-lucky Kuudere. ______________________________________________________________________ Mad/ Feisty/ Tsundere: Red Silly/ Goofy/ Giddy: Orange Happy/ Upbeat/ R-B feeling: Yellow Scared: Lime green Chilled/ Mellow/ Kuudere: Green/ dark green Glamourous: Light blue/ Pastel blue/ Teal Sad: Blue Courageous: Purple Inspired/Dandere: Lavender Loved/ DereDere: Pink Despaired/ Emo-feeling: Black Jealous: Emerald Hopeful: Raspberry